Miss Friday The Thirteenth
by MultiColoredMid
Summary: Sparks fly between the new ghoul and Kaneki... but what is the new ghoul hiding?


p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey~" Juzou said, his red stitches coming loose. He slashed, and ghouls dropped dead near him./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Kaneki flew down, destroying Juzou's quinque in one blow. Juzou began giggling as he pulled out his hidden quinque. Juzou whipped his quinque around, swirling around for an air attack. Kaneki began blocking, using the spinning state Juzou's attack gave him to his advantage. He spun more, accelerating fast towards Juzou, impaling Juzou in a split second. Juzou dropped to the floor./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""There has never been as many CCG deaths since our owl extermination attack!" Said an injured soldier into the walkie-talkie, his voice sounding like static as it broke up. "Send help right away! We are all falling from two class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMiss. Friday th—"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Don't want any more information spilling, now do we?" Said "Miss. Friday the Thirteenth", also known as Ella. "It wouldn't be fun." Ella kicked aside the injured soldier as she destroyed the walkie-talkie./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I hate all these deaths. But I will save you, Masa." Ella thought, as her partner, Kaneki, threw the CCG soldier aside to protect Ella./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You're welcome," Kaneki said in a sarcastic way, feeling ignored as he whacked a military soldier in the face./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"I think this story is going a little too fast. Let's rewind to how it all started./span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Smirking, Ella turned over to her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I know you're here," Ella said, laughing at how much of a noob he was./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""How'd you know?" Said a new voice./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You're quite loud." Ella said, looking towards the figure that began to come out./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Only you would say something like that, Miss. Friday the Thirteenth."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I see I have quickly gained a reputation." Ella said, giggling./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I am Kaneki Ken. I was sent here to recruit you for Aogiri. Join us." Kaneki said, his white hair flowing in the night wind, his bangs covering his human eye,span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""No."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I figured you'd say that. Looks like I'll have to take you by force."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I can't believe you're the guy Touka spoke so highly of."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""T-Touka?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What did you thing I said? Pancakes?" Ella said, scrunching her face to stop her from laughing./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Well-" Kaneki tried to reason, his face slightly pink from embarrassment./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I'm leaving." Ella had regained her straight face again, and her heartless facade./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Wait! I want to team up with you to save Anteiku! They are in trouble!" Kaneki yelled. However, Ella was already gone. "I'll find you again, Miss. Friday the Thirteenth."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Ella's point of view/span/p  
p class="p5" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""How long has it been since I've met someone new!" I said aloud, thinking about what happened last night as I began stretching my arms and turning off my alarm clock for 5:30 a.m./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I rose from my bed and walked over to my dresser, my feet feeling the hardwood floor and posters painting the walls. Getting changed into my athletic gear, I went outside, saying hello to my neighbors, and I began my daily jog of the neighborhood./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Looking pretty like always!" Said Noritaka's Grandma, Aimai, three houses down from me./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Thank you!" I said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Did you get your hair cut? I like the new style!" Said Noritaka./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Thank you!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You look quite lovely today, Ella. You always are." Hansuke said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I have mixed feelings about Hansuke. He asked me out at school about a month ago and I hope he doesn't hold it against me since I rejected him. I always feel awkward around him./span/p  
p class="p5" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Before I knew it I was approaching my cream-colored house. It's the biggest house in the neighborhood, which is silly because I am the only one who lives in it. My parents both passed away due to the CCG, even though my mother is human and only my father is a ghoul./span/p  
p class="p5" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"After heading back, I went to my bathroom to take a shower. Water streamed down my face as I thought about last night. "Kaneki Ken, white hair, one-eyed, fearsome. I don't think he knows I am a one-eyed ghoul. problem is, he has eaten more people and also has Rize's kagune. Though I have a better kagune than Rize, Kaneki has a full Kakuja and I barely get enough food every month since I don't want to kill anyone. If he attacks with all his strength, how would I win? He is very clever and quick on his feet. I could never win in a brute strength battle either." I thought aloud. I finished rinsing out my conditioner, so I stepped out of the shower and I wrapped a towel around my body. "I guess I'll have to think more into it later. I have to eat breakfast and study for my exam!" I yelled to no one but the echoing halls of my high-ceiling class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p5" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I went to my bedroom, got changed into my robe, and began to study for my test. "Biology will be the death of me." I thought as I looked at my study guide, but I found my mind wander back to Kaneki. "When he saw me, instead of bloodlust and hate, I saw pleading and begging for help in his eyes. I wonder what he wanted my help with. Tonight I should probably eat too. I have to make a stop at Anteiku to get the boxed food and a few special sugar cubes to hold me off. I should also probably go to somewhere Kaneki will be. I need to have a talk with that boy." I thought, as I began going back to my studies./span/p  
p class="p5" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"After finishing, I ran to my table, quickly made toast and jam, and ate as fast as I could. "7 minutes? Record time!" I said aloud as I cleaned up and went to go get my uniform on./span/p  
p class="p5" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I began walking to my high school as I began thinking of strategies to win against Kaneki. "Well first things first, I know he was flustered when I mentioned Touka and Anteiku. Second thing, his reaction time slowed to any normal human speed when he was flustered. If I can get him flustered or even confused I could easily take that one second to my advantage and win the fight. I don't think we will need to fight, however. I think I can reason with him. But he will put up quite the fight if I take him down."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ella! The gifts placed outside your locker is blocking the school doorway!" Mariko said, running towards me./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Oh jeez./span/p  
p class="p5" /p  
p class="p6"span class="s1"Touka's View/span/p  
p class="p7" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Another day at the high school. Yet it wasn't normal. In exactly one week I would become the new owner of Anteiku. However, it had been around half a year after old man Yoshimura died. And it was Valentine's day, meaning you couldn't get inside due to all the letters asking Ella to meet them somewhere where they can confess their love to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ella is the most popular girl in school, practically everyone loves her. When I meet her at the school door, I notice she brings a bag to school that collects the love letters since she wants to keep all the letters to make people feel special. She normally gets two to three letters daily, but on Valentine's day, everyone who confessed will confess again and new people confess. Gifts to convince her to love them always become like a barricade and no one can get in or class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I remember I was surprised when she first came into Anteiku, asking to join about three months ago. We had been friends since she was a freshman and I was a Sophomore, but I would never have suspected that the perfect girl everyone loved was actually a ghoul, and a one-eyed ghoul at that!span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Touka! Are you okay? You were just sitting here, looking blank-eyed. Did something happen?" Ella, speak of the devil, had just broken me out of my train of thoughts./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Shouldn't you get to opening those presents? There's even more than last year, which I didn't think was even possible." I said, smiling at the last part as I saw Ella giggling./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I didn't think it was possible either," Ella said, giggling even more./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I was serious about that first part, you need to clear a way for the students."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I guess. Wanna help? All the kids are saying more than me should open the presents since it delays classes for about 2 hours."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I think you should. It'll break the boys—"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""And girls… even though I'm interested in boys…"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It'll break the boys and girls hearts if you yourself don't open their presents."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I suppose your right." Ella's eyes saying to help her still. She put on that face that I can't resist./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Fine, I'll help."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1""Yay!"/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"Thanks for reading everyone! Tell me whether I made Ella too overpowered. Also the secret to her popularity will be revealed soon. This is my first fanfic so please give me tips! Thanks everyone!/p 


End file.
